Mobsters And Hackers
This article lists the events occured during the Additional Investigation series of the Evergreen Tops district in Blue Coasts, PetersCorporal's second city. Mobsters and Hackers 1 - From Townville to Blue Coasts Case #1: A Snob Case Cover image characters: *Vaninna Hilton *Montgomery Appleton Leg 1 (Available from the start): Partner: Jerry Bryar *Make Clive Goldman say who ordered the hit on the victim (Burger) **Investigate Tennis court (Torn note) ***Examine Torn note (Mysterious note) ****Analyze Mysterious note (6:00:00) *****Examine Speeding car (Vealorghini TX-335) ******Confront Montgomery Appleton about the murder During his trial, Clive Goldman admitted (and Annabelle Chashiroua confirmed) that he had killed Mark Hilton under someone else's orders. To close the case definitely, the player and Jerry interrogated him in jail, where Clive revealed that he was part of MAFIA, a secret criminal society that had ordered Mark's death. He explained that a MAFIA member would say "it never rains but it pours" and another MAFIA member would reply "of course it does, my very dear fellow" to recognize each other as fellow mobsters. He also told them that a MAFIA member had approached him at the Hilton & Hilton Club's tennis court and gave a description of the person who was clearly disguising themselves. This person had given Clive a note ordering Mark's death, and Clive had torn it up and left it there so that nobody would find out. After finding and restoring the note, it was shown that the note had been written out on a speeding ticket issued to Montgomery Appleton. This seemed to indicate that he had ordered the murder, but he did not reply to the MAFIA password accordingly and did not remember what he had done with his ticket. After Jerry casually mentioned Thomas Ravens' name, Montgomery asked where they knew him from and after Jerry said he was in their team, Montgomery suddenly left without explaining anything else. Leg 2 (Available from the start): Partner: James Robert *Investigate Hilton & Hilton Club (Safe) **Examine Safe (Unidentified fingerprints) ***Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) ****Talk to Vaninna Hilton about the break-in (2,200 coins) During the murder investigation, the team found out that someone had broken into the Hilton & Hilton Club but hadn't stolen anything. The player and James went there to investigate what had happened. They found some fingerprints on a safe, and assumed that the thief had not been able to open it so they'd left without taking anything. The fingerprints turned out to belong to Gary Perkins, meaning that he was indeed in Blue Coasts. They went to talk to Vaninna Hilton, the victim's widow, to ask her what Gary could have been looking for in the safe. However, she mysteriously refused to co-operate and said that the club would be moving away. Since Gary had moved to Blue Coasts in order to find out more about the mysterious cold case behind Dr. Cyanide's ancestor, James concluded that he'd broken into the Hilton & Hilton Club to look for information on it and now Vaninna was hiding the safe's contents from the police as well. Leg 3 (Available after finishing Legs 1 and 2): Partner: Jerry Bryar *Investigate Golf course (Pile of sand) **Examine Pile of sand (Unknown device) ***Analyze Unknown device (6:00:00) ****Ask Thomas Ravens about his ties to Montgomery Appleton (Blue Coasts police badge) Everett Sanderson showed up at the HQ to inform the team that he'd seen Montgomery Appleton running away from the Hilton & Hilton's golf course. The player and Jerry went there to see what was going on, and found an unknown device hidden inside a pile of sand. Thomas Ravens confirmed that the device had been made by himself and that he had no idea Montgomery was in its possession. He explained that the reason he'd joined George Nearnight's team in the first place was after he hacked Montgomery's company and exposed him for tax evasion around two years prior. A few weeks after that, Thomas had noticed that someone was trying to hack their police network but he had "kept it controlled". After a while, Thomas talked to the player again to inform them that Vaninna Hilton had sent all of the club's stuff via mail to over a hundred different addresses. They hadn't been able to find what she was hiding in the club, and now she was making sure they didn't even know where it was. Mobsters and Hackers 2 - From thief to mobster Case #2: Corpse Within The Dead Cover image characters: *Nevada Hill *Takeshi Meuro Category:Blue Coasts